LOS DESENCUENTROS DE MI VIDA AMOROSA
by Elena Grandchester Andrew
Summary: HOLA! Les dejo una version de lo que imagino hubiera sido la vida de la pecosa si se hubiera enamorado de Anthony, Terry y Albert en diferentes etapas de su vida y los desencuentros que sufrió con cada uno. Sean buenas conmigo es la primera vez que escribo. Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son de sus autores. La historia si me pertenece y es con el fin de entretener.
1. Chapter 1 Anthony mi primer decepción

Conocí al que yo consideraba mi primer y verdadero amor cuando acababa de cumplir mis 16 años.

El era un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules y poseía las facciones mas lindas que yo hubiera visto en un joven de 23 años que era precisamente la edad que él tenía, su nombre era Anthony Brower. Tenía una mirada tierna y una sonrisa franca, cuerpo atlético, abreviando es guapísimo (eso es algo que hasta hoy no puedo negar) además de un carácter noble y amoroso, cualidades que en conjunto me cautivaron.

A pesar de que mis amigos dicen que soy bonita yo no pienso igual, sí tengo ojos verdes, piel blanca y cabello rubio, pero creo que mis pecas y lo rizado de mi cabello no me ayudan en mucho, soy delgada aunque más bien diría que soy flaca, no tengo nada que ver con mis amigas Flammy o Karen, ellas son esculturales y yo más bien me considero una chica común. Pero me estoy desviando del tema, que tonta soy.

En fin como les contaba Anthony apareció en mi vida una tarde de verano mientras ensayaba con el coro de mi escuela para cantar en la misa en la que la Hermana Grey nos había pedido entonar los coros. Anthony resultó ser el nuevo guitarrista que nos hacía falta para completar el grupo. Cuando lo vi, mi boca se abrió enormemente, pensé que era el chico más guapo que había visto y que era una suerte que estuviera integrándose a nuestro grupo. Cuando me saludó me guiño el ojo y yo sentí que se me doblaban las rodillas de los nervios. Nos caímos bien de inmediato y nos hicimos amigos.

Con el paso de los meses Anthony empezaba a gustarme de verdad, conforme más lo conocía, mas podía apreciar lo amable y cariñoso que era con todos. Aunque por momentos se ponía serio y dirigía los ensayos como un maestro dirige a un grupo, en cuanto empezaba a tocar su guitarra dejaba de lado la seriedad que había en su rostro y se transformaba, mostrando la mas encantadora de las sonrisas.

Aún recuerdo la primera vez que pude conversar con él, apenas podía coordinar las palabras que salían por mi boca y articular una frase completa sin parecer tonta. Pronto me di cuenta que era un chico sencillo y que le agradaba conversar conmigo tanto como a mí me agradaba conversar con él. Al final de todas esas conversaciones triviales, nos hicimos amigos. No olvido la primera vez que escuche de sus labios decirme "pequeña pecosa" me había puesto un sobrenombre cariñoso y yo lo acepté gustosa, como aceptaba todo lo que viniera de él. Tan pronto tuve mas confianza de nuestra amistad comencé a jugarle bromas. Era fantástico saber que lejos de molestarse era algo que le agradaba compartir juntos.

Pero todo lo bueno no es eterno, había olvidado mencionar que Anthony tenía una novia celosísima Elisa Legan una pelirroja, de ojos ambarinos y con complejo de que este mundo no la merecía. Elisa es más bien vanidosa y bastante superficial, todo el tiempo está conversando de ropa, zapatos, chismes y cosas que la hacen parecer una cabeza hueca. Elisa y mi Anthony llevaban casi 2 años juntos cuando los conocí.

Debo reconocer que no me importó mucho que fueran novios, yo quería ser amiga de él, nunca me imaginé que con el tiempo me iba a enamorar como una loca de él. Después de convivir con ellos 2 años me enteré de la peor tragedia que pude esperar que ocurriera…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2 Anthony, te quiero

Anthony con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en mi amor imposible, en mala hora me fui a dar cuenta que tenía un compromiso con Elisa Legan. No puedo olvidar sus palabras el día que me lo confesó:

**flash back:**

Estabamos en el campamento que había organizado nuestro colegio para celebrar que habíamos terminado con exito nuestro curso de verano, sentados alrededor de la pisina que había en la villa a donde nos habían llevado, Anthony y yo conversabamos mientras Eliza nadaba con sus amigas Luisa y Claudette. Sin prestarle atención a si eramos observados o no por Eliza yo me sentía en las nubes, cuando de pronto algo que respandeció en el dedo de Anthony llamó mi antención. Observé detenidamente y me di cuenta que era un anillo de compromiso, sentí mi corazón quebrarse y con un nudo en la garganta me atreví a preguntar:

**-Anthony puedo ver el anillo que tienes en tu dedo-** volteo a ver el anillo como si no recordara que lo llevaba puesto-

-**Si puedes verlo-,** dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mi

**-No sabía que te gustaban los anillos de mujer-** le dije a manera de broma para calmar un poco la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo **-puedo medirmelo, quiero saber si me queda-** pregunté con la intención de ver el anillo de cerca, quería soñar por un momento que el anillo era mio y que me estaba pidiendo ser su esposa.

**-no puedo prestartelo y no es mio- **respondió un poco apenado,** es de Eliza-** senti que el suelo se abría, mi corazón se paralizó al comprender la magnitud de sus palabras.

**-Candy necesito decirte algo- **me dijo muy serio,

lo interrumpí preguntandole -**tienes sed? hace mucho calor y necesito refrescarme-** me levanté diciendo -**enseguida vuelvo- **no tuve valor para quedarme.

**Fin del flash back**

No quería escucharlo decirme que se iba a casar pronto con Eliza(eso lo supe después por un comentario que escuche de Claudette), no tuve valor para enfrentarlo nuevamente, así que opte por ir a conversar con Flammy y Karen. Las chicas en cuanto me vieron llegar notaron mi cara de angustia, no soporte mas y me escondí atras del granero para poder hablar con ellas y en medio de mi llanto les confesé lo que acababa de descubrir Anthony se casaría pronto con Eliza sin enterarse de mi amor por él. Flamy me dijo que intentara hablarle a Anthony de mis sentimientos, al pasar unos meses logré reunir el valor suficiente y enfrentar mis miedos.

Finalmente por Claudette me enteré que la boda sería en 6 meses, mi corazón sangraba de dolor, como iba a vivir sin Anthony, me conformaba con tenerlo como amigo, pero pronto solo le pertenecería a Eliza. Una noche de mayo faltando 3 meses para la boda, Anthony, mi Anthony apareció buscandome para conversar, necesitaba una amiga y ahí estaba yo dispuesta a escucharlo.

-**Candy, como estas?- **

-**estas bien Anthony**?- le pregunte despues de ver la cara de angustia que tenía

-**honestamente, no lo estoy**- me respondió mirandome a los ojos

-**te puedo ayudar en algo**- le pregunté, no soporté verlo triste y quise ayudarlo a sentirse mejor

-**Candy no puedo mas, estoy muy desesperado**- sus palabras me alarmaron mas que su expresión

-**que sucede Anthony?-** mi curiosidad aumentaba viendo su sufrimiento

-**Candy no puedo casarme con Eliza, estoy muy confundido, en estos momentos no se si la quiero**- me quedé en shock, por un momento pense que lo que mi corazón deseaba profundamente en secreto se convertiría en realidad.

-**Que piensas hacer?-** le pregunté y rogue en silencio para que las soguientes palabras que dijera me confirmaran que había desistido de la idea de casarse.

-**No lo se**- su respuesta hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de tristeza, nunca supe porque razón, pero presentí que este era el comienzo de nuestro adiós.

-**todavía estas a tiempo de arrepentirte**- le contesté, en ese momento recorde las palabras de Flammy, "dile lo que sientes"

-**siento que no hay mas opcion que seguir adelante-** me contestó -**son demasiados años los que llevamos juntos, no puedo dejarla, además su reputación quedaría dañada por mi rechazo**-quise llorar en ese mismo instante, pero lo unico que consegui fue girar mi cabeza para que no viera las lagrimas que se asomaban en mis ojos.

le pedí que al menos lo pensara una vez mas y ante su negativa solo pude decirle -**no puedo pedirte que no te cases, pero si puedo pedirte que pienses en tu felicidad, si decides casarte ten la seguridad de que te apoyaré**- me sentí la mujer mas falsa de todo Lakewood, pero tenía que decirle que contaba conmigo.

-**Candy, te puedo decir algo?-** sonaba mas a una pregunta que al inicio una confesión

-**Dime**-

-**te quiero mucho, lo digo en serio eres alguien muy especial para mi**- mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, acaso Anthony sentía por mi lo mismo que yo sentía por él?

-**Anthony yo también te quiero**-

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3 Adiós Anthony, se feliz!

No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Anthony, esa noche despues de despedirnos me sentía feliz. Anthony sentía algo especial por mi. Me ilusioné tontamente pensando que podría hacer que dejara a Eliza. Mas tarde comprobe que su cariño por mi no fue tan fuerte.

**Flash Back:**

Días despues de nuestra conversación Anthony volvió a buscarme, pero esta vez era para despedirse de mi, me sentí morir cuando me confesó sus sentimientos y me arrepentí de no haberle hecho caso a Flammy a tiempo

-**Hola Candy, te ves muy bien**- me saludó con un beso en la mejilla

-**Anthony, hace tiempo que no te veía**-

-**Candy tengo que hablar contigo**-

-**te escucho Anthony**-

-**Te acuerdas lo que te dije el otro día?**-me dijo sonriendo

-**Me has dicho muchas cosas ultimamente**- le contesté tratando de evadir el tema. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, era algo que no me habia podido sacar de la cabeza, pero no estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que seguia pensando en él.

-**Sabes a que me refiero, te acuerdas que te dije que te quería?-** preguntó directamente para no darme oportunidad de evadirlo

-**Si, lo recuerdo, ya te contesté que yo también te quiero**- no se porque razon no pude contenerme y termine por ceder a hablar de ese tema

-**Sabes Candy, te lo dije en serio y quiero que siempre lo recuerdes, yo siempre voy a estar ahí para tí-** mientras me decía esto me miraba directamente a los ojos y pude ver que era sincero. Quise hablar para interrumpir esa tortura a la que me estaba somentiendo, mi corazon sangraba de dolor y no quería llorar delante de él.

-**no me interrumpas, déjame terminar. Te voy a extrañar y tu también me vas a extrañar a mi, puede que no lo hagas el primer día o en una semana o en un mes, pero con el paso del tiempo yo se que me vas a extrañar**.- mientras lo escuchaba luchaba por contener mis lágrimas.

-ya no podré estar a tu lado y no podré jugar contigo, ni bromear pues no sería bien visto, pero siempre recuerda esto que te estoy diciendo- no pude mas y comence a llorar

-Te quiero mucho siempre recuerdalo- me tomó de la mano y me abrazó tan fuerte, como si temiera soltarme

-Anthony yo también te quiero- le susurre al oido. No podía entender como un chico tan bueno se casaba con una arpía frivola como Eliza.

Los días pasaron con rapidéz y llego el día de su boda. No se como pude soportar verlocasarse, se veía guapisimo en su traje oscuro. Eliza iba vestida como muñeca de pastel, aunque no pude evitar reconocer que tiene muy buen gusto, su vestido era divino. Solo pude limitarme a felicitarlos afuera de la iglesia y desearle a Anthony que fuera feliz. Nos separamos un poco de Eliza quien era felicitada por sus amistades, así que aproveche para decirle a Anthony que iba a respetar su decisión y que fuera muy feliz, le dije adiós y salí corriendo de ahí. No quería que mis lágrimas me traicionaran.

Así terminó mi historia con Anthony, dejandome triste y vacía.

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4 Sanando Heridas

Después del matrimonio de Anthony con Eliza, decidí no verlos al menos durante algun tiempo.

Lorré durante muchas noches, tenía insomnio y estaba muy deprimida, seguían dando vueltas en mi cabeza sus palabras de despedida, **"me vas a extrañar"** finalmente tuvo razon, lo extrañaba muchisimo, en resumen no lograba olvidarlo .

Me tomó mucho tiempo resignarme a que había perdido a Anthony por no saber decir a tiempo un "te quiero", pero con el paso de los meses la herida comenzó a sanar. Ya no me dolía tanto pensar en él.

Me propuse no volverme a enamorar perdidamente y me dedique a estudiar mas duro que nunca, a fin de cuentas nunca habia sido muy dedicada, pero el querer mantener mi mente ocupada me sirvió pues empece a mejorar mis notas.

Durante todo este tiempo me dedique a pensar solo en lo mejor para mí, durante este tiempo fue que conoci a Annie, Paty y Dorothy, las que serían mis nuevas amigas, porque claro ya contaba con Flammy y Karen.

Annie es una chica de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, tiene un cuerpo muy escultural, es altisima, muy popular y dada a ir a todos los eventos sociales (creo que por eso conquistó al vanidoso de Archie, uno de mis mejores amigos.)

Paty es una chica totalmente opuesta a Annie, es trigueña, de cabello castaño, bajita, un poco llenita y muy intelectual ella es novia del Steir el hermano mayor de Archie.

Dorothy es peliroja igual que Flammy y Karen son tan bonitas, alegres y extrovertidas que dan miedo cuando estan juntas ellas no habian conocido aún al amor de su vida y me alegro porque así me hacieron compañía en este tiempo. Hasta el día de hoy todos somos muy buenos amigos.

Los chicos y yo nos volvimos un grupo muy animado, saliamos a cenar, a bailar, al cine o a algun bar. Fue ahí en una de esas salidas que Dorothy conoció a Tom y a partir de ahí tuvimos una soltera menos y una parejita mas destilando miel.

De Anthony no volví a saber nada, ni lo sabría hasta muchos años después.

Pero debo seguir con la historia, les hablaré ahora de como cambiaron las cosas cuando conocí a mi segundo gran y tormantoso amor: Terrence Grandchester


	5. Chapter 5 Terrence, mi adorado tormento

"Mi adorado tormento" esa es la frase que define exactamente lo que Terrence Granchester es en mi vida. Permitanme explicarles el porqué de esta afirmación. Alguna vez han soñado con el hombre perfecto? pues yo no necesite soñarlo, llegó a mi vida el día que menos lo esperé, es un Adonis: alto, de tez blanca, razgos definidos, musculoso, ojos color zafiro, cabello marron y largo hasta los hombros y poseedor de una endemoniada sonrisa que hipnotisa a cualquiera. No estoy exagerando, exactamente les estoy describiendo al "perfecto" Terry (bueno ni tan perfecto, porque le bastaba abrir la boca para perder el encanto, ya que es el clasico niño arrogante y vanidoso obviamente porque sabe que las mujeres babean a su paso).

Como es que me fui a enamorar de él, eso es todavía un misterio incluso para mi. Debí haber estado delirando en el momento en el que deje de verlo como el simple compañero de curso y empece a verlo como el modelo con el cual debía comparar a todos los hombres que conocería en adelante y aspiraran a ser mi novio en turno (llegue a pensar que ninguno puede ser mejor que Terrence).

Que rara es la vida al ponernos pruebas de situaciones que no imaginamos posibles. El amor o la pasión nos arrastra de forma inimaginable, llevándonos a ciegas por los senderos que previamente ha trasado el destino. Así me deje arrastrar por la pasión y el amor que Terrence despertaba en mí.

Su sola presencia me debilitaba, me dejaba expuesta a sus deseos, yo cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos. Quien me iba a decir que iba a ser un juguete mas en su lista.

Pero vayamos por partes, primero les contaré como fue que nos hicimos amigos.

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6 El inicio de una amistad

Aún no lograba por completo sacarme de la cabeza a Anthony. Por esta razon decidí hacer actividades extraescolares, además de que no estaba de más tener algo extra que hacer en los aburridos fines de semana encerrados en el colegio. Me decidí por las representaciones escolares de teatro. Los chicos decidieron que en esta actividad me dejarían sola porque todos odiaban la actuación, claro excepto por Karen que fue la unica que se apiadó de mi y decidió acompañarme (creo que lo hizo mas por amor al teatro que por apoyarme en mis locuras).

Conocí a Terrence un sábado por la mañana en el aula de teatro del San Pablo. Cuando lo vi por primera vez me inspiró miedo, tenía la imagen del chico rebelde del colegio, era de todos conocido que el terrible Terrence tenía fama de pendenciero. Aunque por otra parte me dejó boquiabierta. Con justa razón era el protagonista de la obra, su porte inglés no daba para menos. Se podía escuchar los suspiros de todas las chicas que aspiraban a protagonizar la obra junto con él. Este curso se representaría Romeo y Julieta.

Las audiciones comenzaron y debo Confesar que a mi al final de cuentas me dio pánico escenico y decidí no audicionar, pero me ofrecí a ayudar con la escenografía, la utilería y los vestuarios. Karen por su cuenta logró obtener el personaje de Julieta, estaba muy emocionada de haberlo conseguido. Pero como se los dije antes, lo bueno no siempre dura. Una semana después de comenzar los ensayos apareció de la nada una rubia ojiazul de nombre Susana Marlowe que resultó ser sobrina del director de la obra el Señor Pardieu. Sin dar ninguna explicación le informaron a Karen que Susana ocuparía su lugar en la obra debido a que tenía mas experiencia. Ni se imaginan como afectó esta decisión a Karen, pero por mas que protestó nada se pudo hacer para ayudarla.

Susana se quedó con el protagónico y creo que también planeaba quedarse con Terrence. Las cosas se fueron acomodando siguiendo un curso muy extraño. Al final de la representación las cosas darían muchos giros inesperado. Por ejemplo el inicio de mi amistad y relación amorosa con Terrence.

Mi amistad con Terrence iniciaría unos meses después de conocerlo, por una simple casualidad.

Terrence decidió uno de esos días previos al estreno de Romeo y Julieta quedarse a ayudarnos a quienes voluntariamente nos ofrecimos a quedarnos en backstage encargandonos de tener todo listo para el gran estreno, mi sorpresa al llegar a saludar a Nidia (una de las chicas que también formaba parte del equipo de producción) fue que Terrence dejó de pintar la escenografía para levantar su cabeza y quejarse con mi amiga de que yo a él nunca lo saludaba ni le dirigía la palabra- como ya les dije me daba miedo hablarle-

**Flashback:**

-**Hola Nidia**- la saludé dandole un beso en la mejilla

-**Hola Candy, llegas tarde como siempre**- me dijo regañandome por mis esternos retrasos (esta bien admito que nunca he sido puntual.)

-**Hey Nidia, que haces para que esa niña te salude? conmigo es una grosera nunca me dice nisiquiera un hola**- fue el cordial saludo de Terrence para mi, pude notar la mirada traviesa de sus ojos, buscaba avergonsarme y lo consiguió.

me sonroje aun no se bien porque, supongo que debi haber sentido un poco de pena -**si no te saludo es porque nisiquiera nos han presentado y hasta donde yo se no somos amigos**- fue lo unico que se me ocurrió responder estaba en shock al darme cuenta que Terrence había notado que yo existía.

-**Terrence Grandchester**- dijo extendiendo su mano, -mucho gusto ...-esperó a que le dijera mi nombre viendome a los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado (como me encantaba esa endemoniada sonrisa)

-**Candice White**- le respondí, -**es un placer conocerte Terrence**.-

Continuará...


	7. Chapter 7 Amigos?

Ser su amiga o no serlo? dificil fue arriesgarme a tomar esa decisión.

Fue muy impresionante darme cuenta que Terrence notaba mi ausencia, el hecho de que yo no hablaba con él y mas aún darme cuenta que le importaba que yo estuviera bien, sin razon alguna o al menos si existía no se tomó la molestia de enterarme.

A partir de la enorme verguenza que Terry me hizo pasar delante de Nidia, decidí ser amable y por lo menos saludarlo (siempre y cuando ya se encontrara presente para la hora en la que yo llegara a los ensayos de teatro, que ni se pensara que iba a estar rogandole un saludo como la mayoría de las chicas que estaban presentes), después de todo no quería volver a tener mi cara mas roja que un tomate por la verguenza de otro reclamo.  
Mucho tiempo después me di cuenta de que las cosas cambiaron drasticamente con el paso de los días. Terry (así lo llamaba ahora, por petición suya) empezó a ser extremadamente amable y atento conmigo.

**Flash back:**

**Terrence te estan buscando desesperadamente porque quieren terminar de tomar las fotografías del elenco de la obra**- le dije-

**Candy ya te he dicho que me digas Terry, mi nombre completo suena demasiado formal y me haces sentir viejo**-fue la graciosa respuesta que recibí

**Esta bien Terry, ve por favor a que te tomen las fotos y deja de preocupar a todos**-intente hacer una broma porque todos voltearon a verlo cuando me pidió que no fuera tan formal con él.

Fin del flash back.

Si tan solo ahi hubieran parado sus actitudes extrañas, pero no, tenía que hacer mas evidente ´con el resto de las chicas su preocupación por ser amable y atento conmigo. Por ejemplo el día que no pude mas con el stress que me estaba causando ser parte del staff de la obra y aunque me de pena tengo que decir que me desmayé porque estaba exahusta.

Flash Back:

Atención a todos, la próxima semana es el estreno de esta obra que tanto trabajo nos ha costado- fue el cálido mensaje que nos estaba dando nuestro maestro que se encontraba sobre el escenario parado al lado de la Hermana Margaret.  
Cuando de repente vi todo negro y sentí que mis piernas no podían sostenerme, no me di cuenta en que momento me estrelle de lleno contra el suelo. Solo se que cuando volví en mi, vi a Terry parado junto a mi mirandome fijamente, tarde un poco en reaccionar y un poco mas en darme cuenta que me encontraba en la enfermería del colegio.

**Como te sientes?-**me preguntó

**Me siento muy bien**.-le dije mirandolo fijamente y con la boca abierta(de cerca era mucho mas guapo)- **Terry, sabes que estoy haciendo aqui?-** Tonta esperaba que no se hubiera dodo cuenta que casi babeaba

**Te desmayaste**-fue la respuesta que me dio y entonces recorde como me habia mareado en medio de la charla del profesor.

Estaba por pedirle mas información justo cuando entro la hermana Margaret- **Veo que ya despertaste Candice, te sientes mejor?, crees que puedas volver a tus clases?**

Respondí que si solo moviendo la cabeza, entonces me percaté que Terry continuaba observandome fijamente y que estaba muy serio. Lo que a continuación sucedió me dejó con la boca abierta.

**Hermana si no tiene inconveniente, quisiera acompañar a Candy a su salón solo para segurarme de que no se vuelva a desmayar en el pasillo**- me miró y puso esa sonrisa enigmática que me derrite

Muchas gracias Sr. Grancester, estoy de acuerdo,-respondió mirandome fijamente y luego añadió- **hay que asegurarse que esta muchachita regrese sana y salva a sus labores.**

En cuanto pusimos un pie en el pasillo me dijo** -creo que te has desmayado porque no has comido bien y has estado bajo mucha presión los ultimos días, te he visto correr por todo el teatro ayudando a tener listo todo, deberías comer algo. En cuanto sea la hora del almuerzo espero verte en la cafetería, me aseguraré personalmente de que comas algo, te voy a estar vigilando, no quiero que te vayas a volver a desmayar- **me quedé desconcertada y muy sorprendida, Terry sabía lo que había estado haciendo los ultimos días

**Fin del Flash back**

Desde ese día me preguntaba porque razón Terry estaba tan al pendiente de mis movimientos y mas aún, porque se empeñaba en que todo mundo lo supiera?

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8 Despues de Romeo y Julieta

Por fin llegó el día tan esperado por todos, el estreno de nuestra obra escolar. Está de más decir que fue todo un éxito y que Terry se lució en su papel de Romeo, yo desde atrás del escenario podía escuchar las expresiones de admiración y de asombro por parte del público (que consistía en los alumnos, sus padres y los maestros), también podía ver las caras de tontas que ponían mis compañeras cada vez que Terry salía al escenario y también escuchaba los piropos que le dirigían, así como sus suspiros.

Al final todos decidimos que nos merecíamos un premio por nuestro excelente trabajo, así que organizamos un día de campo para nuestro siguiente quinto domingo(el unico día que nos dejaban salir del colegio). El gran ausente en ese merecido premio fue Terrence, nadie sabía porqué no había asistido, hasta que claro se dieron cuenta que no era el unico que faltaba, tampoco se encontraba Susana. Todos empezaron a especular sobre el posible romance entre ambos ya que según la tradición del teatro, quienes interpretan a Romeo y Julieta terminan por enamorarse de verdad y terminan casandose. En ese punto deje de escuchar, no quería que sus comentarios me lastimaran, pero en verdad no podía ignorarlo.

El lunes en cuanto entré al colegio me encontre con Karen, Patty y Annie, las cuatro nos dirigmos a nuestro salón, quería distraerme y justo en ese momento me topé de frente con Terry, quien al verme me sonrió y yo tuve que forzar una sonrisa al verlo porque realmente quería llorar solo de suponer que los rumores que había escuchado fueran verdad.

Flash back:

Terrence se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del colegio, al verme sonrió y se dirigió a Albert que lo acompañaba- **Espera un momento, dejame ir a saludar a la pecosa porque luego se enoja**- al escucharlo varios estudiantes hombres y mujeres voltearon a verle. Los hombres tratando de saber a quien se refería Terry, y las mujeres queriéndome sacar los ojos de la envidia

Mientras Terry se acercaba las chicas solo atinaron a observarme y a sonreir-**Hola pecosa, como estas?**-fue su saludo y sin pensarlo me plantó un beso en la mejilla. Juraría que escuche exclamaciones de sorpresa en ese instante.

**Hola Terry, yo estoy bien y tu?, porque me llamas pecosa? ah y por cierto, no me molestaría si no me hubieras saludado, que exagerado eres**-le dije mientras sentía miradas que me atravesaban como puñales.

**Es que no lo sabes? lamento tener que ser yo quien te lo diga, pero tienes demasiadas pecas jajaja-** se burlo y yo sentí ique me hervía la sangre, así que solo atiné a decirle que me decía esas cosas porque estaba celoso de no tener pecas(vaya no se me pudo ocurrir una mejor defensa?).

**Bueno pecosa tengo que irme, me dio gusto verte**- me dijo antes de irse. En cuanto se hubo Marchado las chicas me explicaron porque había tanto alboroto, pues bien, se debía a que Terry nunca iba a saludar a ninguna chica, que siempre esperaba a que alguna lo estuviera alabando. Me dijeron que debía caerle muy bien para que hiciera una excepción conmigo.

Fin del flash back.

A partir de ese momento, cada vez que me encontraba con Terry terminabamos peleando porque no podíamos ponernos de acuerdo en nada, si uno decía blanco, el otro decía negro y así iniciamos una rutina que fue muy dificil de romper.

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9 Una rutina complicada

Ahora les voy a contar un poco de esa rutina tan desgastante que terminó por convertirse en un verdadero problema.

Terry y yo entramos en un intermiable circulo vicioso de peleas. Discutíamos por todo, cualquier tema era bueno para contradecirnos. Parecíamos dos niños pequeños compitiendo constantemente. Cada día que coincidíamos terminabamos peleando y diciendo que sería la ultima vez que ibamos a dirigirnos la palabra. La realidad erqa que ambos disfrutabamos mucho el discutir y exponer argumentos solo para molestar al otro.

En varias ocasiones nos vimos involucrados en problemas, como el día que la hermana Margaret nos amenazó a ambos con suspendernos el permiso para salir el quinto domingo, o la ocasión en que fue tal el revuelo que armamos que las fans de Terry se metieron a defenderlo. Sí desde que interpretó Romeo y Julieta, Terry había acumulado un monton de fanaticas que lo perseguían a todos lados, cada una mas loca que la otra. Pero la presidenta de su club de fans era nada mas y nada menos que Susana Marlowe.

Por increible que pareciera mis días de tormento iniciaron cuando Susie (noten mi sarcasmo) decidió que iba a conquistar a Terry aunque yo me interpusiera en su camino, lo peor fue que se atrevió a pensar en voz alta. Como si fuera yo la que buscaba a Terry (Susie estaba loca, que no veía como era Terrence quien siempre me buscaba para hacerme enojar?)

Lo mas horrible de todo fue que no faltó la loca que creyera la historia de Susie y pensara que yo era la buscona que acosaba a Terrence con tal de que se diera cuenta de mi existencia y que no descansaría hasta ser su novia.(maldita bruja eso ya no me estaba gustando nada)

Mientras eso ocurria yo empezaba a sentirme peor cada día y ya no quería tener cerca a Terry, no quería problemas con esa loca, así que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de incitarlo a salir con ella (debí haberme golpeado muy fuerte la cabeza o odeje de pensar en ese momento, no le he decidido aún). El punto fue que después de tanta insistencia termine convenciendo a Terry de que saliera con Susana.

**Flash back:**

**Terry, puedo hablar contigo?-**le pregunte de la manera mas tranquila que pude

**Habla pecosa, que ocurre?** -me preguntó mirandome con un dejo de desconfianza (creí que se había dado cuenta de mis intenciones)

Sabes me han dicho que alguien quiere invitarte a la fiesta de fin de cursos,- le dije tratando de indagar si ya tenía idea de quien hablabamos

**En serio**, -me respondió sarcastico-, **y quien es esa chica?** -me preguntó

**Susana Marlowe**- le respondí (mas me valía ser sincera si quería lograr algo),- **sabes creo que deberías aceptar ir con ella, creo que es una buena persona y tu le agradas**- me atreví a decirle

**Estas loca pecosa, yo nunca saldría con una chica como ella**- me respondió

**por favor, no te cuesta nada hacerlo, te lo pido como un favor personal**- casi me ponía de rodillas para suplicarle que tomara en cuenta mi petición

**Esta bien pecosa, saldré con Susana. Pero me debes un favor**

Solo pude sonreir, sinceramente pensaba que con eso terminarían mis problemas, pero nadie me prepararía para lo que venría después.

Continuará...

**Notas de la Autora:**

_A todas las chicas que siguen mi historia, les agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leerla, esta historia empezó como un juego y creo que ha sido una fortuna que les esté gustando. Les pido que me dejen reviews dejandome saber que les gustaría que pasara con Terry y Candy, les confieso que aún no he decidido el final. Mas adelante le va a tocar su turno a Albert con la pecosa y también tendrá sorpresas._

_Mil disculpas de antemano si me atraso en actualizar, pero mis obligaciones en la vida real me damandan atención sobre todo mi gran tesoro que es mi hija._

_Saludos a todas!_


End file.
